(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a display device, and a method for manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a display device by attaching a display panel and a cover window to each other, and a method for manufacturing the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device using a plastic substrate has been developed to offer advantages such as light weight, robustness against impact, and flexibility. The flexible display device can be folded or rolled in a scroll-like manner, allowing the flexible display device to be utilized in various fields.
The flexible display device includes a display element that is formed on a flexible substrate. An organic light emitting display element, a liquid crystal display element, and the like may be included as a display element that can be used in the flexible display device.
Such display elements commonly include a thin film transistor. Accordingly, the flexible substrate undergoes several thin film processes. The flexible substrate having undergone the thin film processes is sealed by an encapsulation layer. The flexible substrate, the thin film transistor formed in the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation layer form a display panel of the display device.
In general, a cover window that protects the display panel is attached to the entire surface of the display panel. In this case, an adhesive is provided between the display panel and the cover window such that the display panel and the cover window are bonded to each other.
Recently, a side-view display device that includes a main display area where a main image is displayed and an auxiliary display area that is disposed at a bent side portion and where a sub-image is disposed has been researched and developed. A cover window of the side-view display device has a structure in which a side portion of the display device is bent or curved.
When the side-bent cover window and the display panel are bonded to each other, bubbles may be generated between the cover window and the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.